Big Swat O Kats
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Leo was a simple young man that wanted a exciting life to live, now he got his wish, but in the most unexpected way, he was sent into the world of Swat Kats along with something else that he somehow knows how to work and operate, but he doesn't know everything about the giant robot named Big Guardian, only that it allows him to pilot it. Now he wants to figure it out while helping.


Here is a story that's been out of sight with my other stories until now, this is a crossover of Swat Kats and Big O, but only with a megadeus and oc so I hope you enjoy the story. EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his OC's.

Chapter 1

"Man, I just wish something exciting would happen so I could get rid of this boredom." thought a young teen of 19 years old to himself as he walked down a sidewalk.

He was a human in a strange world after he arrived through some strange portal with dark blue and light blue swirling in a vortex within it.

A few moments before the portal appeared he was watching a show he grew interested called 'Big O', he was interested enough to draw his own custom megadeus that's suited to only him.

He made the drawing from multiple angles of the megadeus so it can be seen from all sides in the different, smaller drawings on the same paper.

On the back of the paper, he wrote down what it attacks with, its weapons, how it gets around, how advanced it is, and how it repairs itself.

He drew the megadeus to look exactly like Big O from the series but be able to do the attacks and other systems of the other Big's.

The megadeus couldn't do all of the attacks so he chose ones that could work with his megadeus along with systems that would also work with it.

The megadeus looks exactly like Big O, except its body color is black with the head crest still red along with a canopy over the pilot seat, the portions of the megadeus where it was black on Big O are gold so the color scheme pops out more.

The teen's name was Leo Colster, he had sculpted body but not like a bodybuilder, his body was lean and defined, his skin was a fair tone, his eyes were an emerald green along with his hair being a blond color.

Right now he was wearing a pair of jeans with sneakers along with a simple red t-shirt with a light jacket.

"This is so boring." Leo said quietly as he continued to walk along the sidewalk by the harbor, heading towards abandoned warehouses that are next to said harbor.

When he got to a warehouse close to the center and in the back of warehouses he walked in after unlocking the door and locked it behind him, he then turned on the lights to see the inside of the warehouse was close to being spartan, except there were the needed living arrangements in a small office area in the corner to his right along with a garage to store any vehicles he gets.

In the back center of the warehouse was his megadeus with only part of its upper body being the center of its chest upwards were seen, luckily the warehouse was tall enough to give the megadeus about 10-foot clearance.

There were also a pair curtains made of a material that can be hardened on a point of impact, making it almost impossible to break it, it is used to hide the megadeus from view if he has any visitors, lucky for him the curtains were already in place when he arrived.

He was also thankful that the curtains, when closed, were held shut by many, many magnets.

Leo walked to his living arrangements and entered. Inside he saw a living room, a kitchen with a table and counter to eat at along with chairs for them, a large tv on a tv stand in front of a couch that had a coffee table in front of it.

The bedroom was through a door on the other side of the living room, the bathroom is a few paces away from the bedroom door.

The door to the garage is on the other side of the kitchen, Leo walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water and took a sip as he walked over to the couch and picked up a tv remote and turned on the television to see it was on the news channel.

"Well, let's see whats going on." Leo said as he put the water bottle on the coffee table and went to put his jacket on a hook by the front door.

As he did that he heard something startling on the news, making him rush back before stopping in front of the tv to see the news showing a little orange kat skeleton wearing a purple cape and outfit on top of Megakat City tower holding a book up to the air that shot lighting out into the sky, causing a portal to open up.

"What the hell?" Leo said as he looked at the portal.

"It's just like the one I was pulled through." Leo muttered to himself before his eyes widen a little when a giant dinosaur came out of the portal and landed in the street before it started to destroy Enforcers vehicles and jets.

"Guess I have to help out." Leo said as he went into his room and not a minute later came out in a dark blue coverall suit with a helmet in hand.

"Alright, time to go." Leo said as he ran out of the house area and ran toward his megadeus and watch as the canopy opened and allowed him into the inner canopy that opened and he sat down and placed the helmet on his head, covering his entire head and hid his face while also making his voice different.

He watched as the canopies closed and he started flipping switches and pressing buttons on the consoles to the sides of him before he crossed his arms and let the control ring lowered from behind and above him and stopped just below chest level.

Leo looked down as a big round screen raised up and stopped in front of him along with two smaller screens on top of it at angles.

The screen's lit up in a grey color and the words 'In the Name of God' strolled from the right to left on the big screen, followed by 'Ye Not Guilty'.

Leo placed his hands on the control sticks as he looked out the tinted outer canopy as the inner canopy opened and saw the floor around the megadeus open up, it being split down the middle and pulling away, showing it is 4 feet thick and underneath is darkness.

The megadeus starts being lowered as the sounds of machinery and hydraulics fill the air, once the megadeus is low enough it starts being moved backward while still lowering with massive steel doors behind it pushes outwards before sliding open, letting water fill the area as the megadeus continues to be lowered.

After about a minute it stops and the megadeus is released from its clamps on its feet and arms as they lowered from their horizontal position.

Leo looked around to see he was underwater with the water's surface being hundred human feet above the megadeus's head.

He looked toward the way he came from to see the steel doors slide shut, camouflaged perfectly to blend in with the surrounding rocky surface.

Leo looked up before he pressed the right foot pedal down and drew his left arm back, making the megadeus step forward with its right foot and left going forward as well.

As the megadeus began its trek up the slope to the surface, he saw that the water around started to bubble.

"Why does this always happen when I'm going out?" Leo asked himself as he saw he was nearing the surface.

AT MEGAKAT CITY TOWER

"You'll never get away with this Pastmaster!" a curvy female cat in a red business suit with a skirt tied up in rope said as she glared at the Pastmaster who replied while laughing.

"Oh, but you see, I already have," Pastmaster said as he looked down at the dinosaur he summoned.

"For you see, you don't have anything to beat my dinosaur," Pastmaster said while laughing again before he looked up angrily as a jet flew overhead being chased by many pterodactyls, some falling from missiles being fired from the jet as it flew around in complicated maneuvers.

"Not even the swat kats!" The pastmaster said while he continued to glare at the Turbokat.

Callie started to look desperate as she knew that the pastmaster was right.

"The swat kats can't make it in time to stop dinosaur since they're already busy right now, how are we going to get out of this one?" Callie thought to herself fiercely before her eyes brightened when she remembered a fact that brought a smile to her face before it turned into a fierce grin.

"You may be right about one thing, the swat kats are too busy right now," Callie said to the pastmaster, who stopped laughing and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"But we do have someone who can and will beat your dinosaur." Callie said with a smirk before she looked toward the harbor, making the pastmaster do the same before his eyes widen when he saw the water start bubbling like it was being boiled.

Before he could say anything, something started rising from the water as it moved toward land before it stepped on the dry ground, showing its size being immense along with its forearms and lower legs being larger than normal.

The giant started walking toward the dinosaur that was still destroying everything around it, before long the giant was behind it a few feet away before it raised its right arm and pulled back while still moving forward, the giant piston in the elbow coming out a bit.

The dinosaur turned at the last minute to see a black fist coming towards it, making try to dodge but got hit right in the chest, a second later the piston slammed back to its previous position, making a powerful torrent of air slam into the dinosaur, making it stumble backward before falling to the ground.

"WHAT?!" Pastmaster yelled in shock at seeing this happen before he turned to see Callie having a victorious grin as she saw this happening.

"What is the meaning of this thing?!" Pastmaster demanded while pointing at the giant as it cocked it left fist back, the piston in the arms elbow coming out a little, before punching the fully recovered dinosaur straight in the head, causing it to fall again.

"That is the Megadeus, the other protector, as the citizens call him as he helps protect Megakat city alongside the swat kats." Callie said triumphantly as the dinosaur swept its tail at the legs of the Megadeus, causing it to stumble a bit, trying to right itself.

It got hit again when the dinosaur charged with its head tilted down and rammed its head into the chest, causing the megadeus to fall on its back, making many Enforcer vehicles to move away while still firing.

"Looks like your Megadeus is nothing against my dinosaur!" Pastmaster bragged before he looked at the clock to see it is nearing 12.

"Soon, soon the modern age will be gone," Pastmaster said as a grin worked itself onto his face as he finished speaking.

"and the dark ages will reign." Pastmaster finished as he looked toward the fight, not noticing Callie shuffling in place slightly from her spot on the ground.

What the Pastmaster saw infuriated him, the Megadeus was getting up from it spot while it was pointing a closed right fist at the dinosaur, the piston on the elbow pulled back further than last time and the piston slammed back, causing a much strong torrent of air than last time to slam in the dinosaur, sending it through the air before it slammed on the ground and leaving a trench as it slid to a stop.

"It won't matter, the time is nearly upon us." Pastmaster said triumphantly as he looked up at the sky to see the portal the dinosaur came from was bigger, he looked at the clock to see there were only 3 minutes left.

"It won't happen, the swat kats and the megadeus will stop you, Pastmaster!" Callie declared while she still shuffled in place, stopping when the pastmaster looks at her.

"Are you sure about that?" Pastmaster said with a raised eyebrow before continuing.

"If you haven't noticed, your dear 'swat kats', are nowhere to be seen as they have been flung into the portal when the machine appeared." He said as he saw her looking around the sky to see if it was true.

When she didn't see the swat kats, her face filled with fear, making the Pastmaster laugh before he turned back to see the megadeus charging the dinosaur with it doing the same.

They both met in the center with a loud and thunderous bang as they played in a game of strength, with the megadeus winning.

The Pastmaster's and Callie's attention was brought to the portal as the sound of a jet got their attention. What appeared made a look of disbelief and anger on the Pastmaster's face while one of relief and joy was on Callie's as they watched the turbo-kat fly out of the portal and by them.

It turned and shot a simple missle at the clock above the two, making it stuck between the two hands of the clock as it was about to become 12.

"No!" The Pastmaster yelled in anger before he summoned a pterodactyl and jumped on it while ordering it to remove the missle, while he did that Callie finally got free of her ropes and rubbed her wrist, showing her sharp nails.

She got up and ran toward the edge to see the megadeus push the dinosaur back, making it stumble again. She then looked up to see the turbo-kat fly around before it launched two missile's at the pterodactyl the Pastmaster is on, One hit the flying dinosaur causing it to jolt around, and rip the stuck missile out along the on of the clock hands.

The clock hand was sent through the air and hit the other missile, causing them to explode next to the tower, taking big chunks out of it.

Callie looked back at the fight between the megadeus and the dinosaur before she yelled, trying to speak with the megadeus.

"Megadeus!" Callie yelled, getting its attention as it turned its head to look at her before she continued.

"You have to get it back into the portal!" Callie yelled while pointing to the portal in the sky, the megadeus nodded before it stopped the dinosaur in its tracks from its charge and lifted it above its head with some effort.

It then turned its entire body to face the portal, it brought its arms back some, the megadeus struggling to hold the dinosaur as it thrashed around, but before long the megadeus hurled the dinosaur as hard as it could toward the portal.

Fortunately, it was still thrashing and ended up hitting the pterodactyl the Pastmaster is on, taking them with it while the book the Pastmaster was holding fell out of his grasp for it to be shredded when the turbo-kat fly by, destroying the book as it went through the engine.

Unfortunately, thanks to the thrashing dinosaur as it went by, it hit the building Callie was on with its tail, causing some of it to crumble away along with Callie being on one of the places that broke off.

She screamed as she fell, she closed her eyes as she felt the wind rush past her as she continued her descent before it was stopped abruptly when she landed on something soft.

She opened her eyes to see she landed in the hand of the megadeus, the metal of its palm opened to show foam that Callie was currently sitting on. Callie looked up to see the megadeus looking down at her with the canopies open to show Leo standing there while waving down at her.

She waved back with a smile and a blush before the sound of a jet brought her attention to see the turbo-kat float in place some distance from the hand she's on, the swat kats opened the canopy to wave to her as well as she returned it.

All there attention was brought to the portal as they heard the Pastmaster yell from within it as it closed and the building that turned medieval returned to normal.

"NOOOO-" Pastmaster yelled before he was cut off by the portal closing.

"That was...interesting." Leo said after a few seconds before he sat back down and moved the hand Callie was sitting on down the ground slowly so he doesn't jostle her.

"There you go Ms. Briggs, I hope you have a nice day." Leo said as he closed the outer canopy and moved the megadeus to stand and started walking back toward the area he first appeared.

The swat kats take off as well before the Enforces could go after them and the megadeus, which is now submerged in the water up to its chest before it went deeper and vanished from sight.

Callie sighed quietly before a small smile with a blush appeared as she looked in the direction the megadeus went.

"This isn't the last time something like this is going to happen, I can feel it." Callie thought to herself as she went on her way home.

END CHAPTER 1

This story has been in my head for a while so I did it and so here it is, tell me what you think of it and leave a like, fav, follow, all that good stuff along with a pm. Have Fun reading everyone!


End file.
